


By Any Other Name

by CappuccettoRosso



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CappuccettoRosso/pseuds/CappuccettoRosso
Summary: The five times Kakashi gave Iruka a nickname, and the one time Iruka gave Kakashi his own





	By Any Other Name

 

* * *

 

_There are many forms of love and affection, some people can spend their whole lives together without knowing each other_ _’s names. Naming is a difficult and time-consuming process; it concern essences, and it means power. But on the wild nights who can call you home? Only the one who knows your name._

__ __\-- Jeannette Winterson._ _

 

* * *

  

__i._ _

 

“Pet, is lunch ready?”

Iruka pauses in slicing carrots and cocks his head. His brow crinkles in confusion and he looks over his shoulder. Kakashi walks into the kitchen then, and his appearance distracts Iruka completely. Kakashi’s flyaway hair is sleep muse and he enters knuckling his eyes. It’s childish and utterly adorable. Iruka would have cooed, but Kakashi’s only wearing a pair of low riding sweats, so his mouth goes dry instead. He looks away, heat filling his cheeks. He focuses back on the cutting board. He hears Kakashi rummaging through the refrigerator.

“Pet?”

Iruka puts the knife down and turns to Kakashi. The other man is leaning against the counter, eating a bowl of __edamame__. “...yes, it’s almost ready. Stir fry __udon__. Kakashi, what...?”

Kakashi hums. Iruka watches him for a moment. Kakashi has his eyes close. He looks like he is falling asleep where he stands. Iruka is not surprised. Kakashi had returned from a mission that took him away for three days: ANBU, S-class. He doubts Kakashi slept much, or if at all. When Kakashi finally came home, he slept close to ten hours. It is not enough, if the dark circles under his eyes are any indication. He still looks exhausted.

Kakashi blinks his eyes open when the silence continues. Iruka raises an eyebrow. Kakashi blinks again. “...you don’t like it?”

Iruka turns back to finish slicing the carrots. “Not particularly.”

“I thought it was cute,” Kakashi mutters. He puts down the empty bowl in the sink.

“You don’t even call Pakkun that.”

“Why would I call Pakkun my pet?” Kakashi presses against his back and wraps his arms around Iruka’s waist. He watches Iruka scrape the carrots into the frying pan. “That’s just degrading. He’s a nin-dog, not a domesticated animal.”

“Exactly,” Iruka says. He peers at Kakashi over his shoulder. “I’m your boyfriend, not a domesticated animal.” He twists a little in Kakashi’s arms and gives him a quick peck on the lips to prevent any hurt feelings. Iruka turns back to his cooking.

Kakashi grumbles into his shoulder but doesn’t let go.

 

__ii.__

Most days, Iruka has a full schedule. Whether this includes his classes at the Academy or his responsibilities at the Mission Room－he is a busy man. To that end, he strives to always be on time. It is the only way that he can manage to see all of his duties done. Which is why it is extremely stressful when Iruka starts his day by waking up later than usual.

The alarm rings shrilly only for a few seconds before Iruka slams a hand over the clock, turning it off. He sits up and absently grabs the alarm clock to reset it like he normally does every morning. It is then that he catches sight of the time. He curses, drops the clock on the floor and he curses more furiously when a pale arm wraps around his waist, keeping him from simply jumping out of the bed.

“Let go,” Iruka hisses and jabs a finger into a pressure point. He feels the arm jerk and then releases him. A low whine comes from beneath the covers which Iruka ignores completely. He darts into the bathroom and skips his morning shower, choosing instead to wash his face and brush his teeth.

He spits and rinses his mouth. He runs a brush through his hair quickly and starts to gather his hair up into his usual ponytail when something in his reflection makes him pause. “Wha…?”

He leans in close to the mirror and pokes at his neck. There is a deep, red bruise just beneath his jaw. The bruise that Kakashi left on him last night during…Iruka feels himself blush as the memories of last night resurfaces to the forefront of his mind. He clears his throat and focuses back on his reflection. The bruise is high enough that he doubts the collar of his shirt would hide it. The stiff collar of his Chunnin vest would probably shield it a bit, but in a village full of sharp-eyed ninja, it was practically in plain view for anyone to see. There is no way to get rid of it, in the little time he has. He debates just arriving late to the Academy, but he knows that, that is only asking for trouble. His current batch of miscreants are too devious to leave unsupervised for any length of time.

“Dammit, Kakashi,” Iruka mutters. He wastes precious time and does a small medical __jutsu__. He is not adept at the healing arts, so at most the __jutsu__ makes the bruise less vivid. Iruka curses again and stomps out of the bedroom. It would have to do. He quickly gathers his uniform and gear. He deftly avoids Kakashi’s attempt to grab him by the thigh when Iruka goes to pick up his weapons’ pouch from the nightstand.

“Pickle, come back to bed.”

Iruka snorts and dodges Kakashi’s grabby hands, slapping them away when they get too close. He moves toward the doorway and stops. He turns on his heal to face the bed, takes in Kakashi laying spread across their bed, the sheets rumpled. It is a tempting sight, especially with the heated look Kakashi was giving him. Iruka smiles, even as his hands move through a familiar pattern. Kakashi’s eyes widen but then a jet of water drowns whatever protest he could have made.

“I hate pickles.”  

 

__iii_ _

“What’s wrong with him?”

Iruka pauses in taking a sip, the beer bottle halfway to his lips. He shrugs. “He’s been like that for a while.”

Genma flicks the __senbon__ in his mouth from one side to another. He shifts a little to allow a couple to pass by. The bar is moderately busy, but the customers are slowly trickling in as late afternoon becomes early evening.“Are you two breaking up?”

Iruka snorts. “No. Would we be sitting together, drinking, if we were breaking up?” He takes a drink.

Genma glances at Kakashi, who is seated on Iruka’s right. His fellow Jounin is slump forward, practically draped across the table. Kakashi stares moodily at his beer bottle. He doesn’t look up when Genma takes a seat across from him.

“You never know. Some couples are strange that way.”

“Why would you even assume we were breaking up?” Iruka asks, curious. He grabs a handful of roasted peanuts from a little bowl the waitress had set down with their drinks. “Do we really look like we are?”

Genma shrugs. “Not really. Just making sure. I don’t want to lose my bet.”

Iruka chokes on his mouthful of peanuts. He swallows painfully and tries to ease the discomfort with a long drink of beer. He slams the bottle down on the table. Kakashi doesn’t twitch. “What!”

Genma waves the barman behind the counter. “Can we have another round over here! Thank you!” He turns back to Iruka and sighs at the glare aimed at him.

“Relax. Almost everyone has lost by now.”

Iruka feels his left eyebrow twitch. “Except for you, obviously.”

Genma smiles widely. “What can I say? I’m pretty optimistic.” He winks and laughs when Iruka sputters.

“RIVAL!”

They look up. Everyone in the bar looks up to stare at Gai, who is standing in the doorway. The bar is not particularly dark, but somehow, Gai manages to be dramatically back-lit, the light of the setting sun blazing behind him. Besides him, Kakashi immediate stirs. Kakashi jumps to his feet and points at Gai.

“You,” Kakashi hisses, and in the incredulous silence that has fallen in the bar, his words are heard clearly. His body is taut and his exposed eye is narrow with anger. His chakra is practically crackling around him. Iruka feels a headache brewing in the back of his head. “You dare show your face here, in front of me and my sugar bear.”

Iruka covers his face with both hands. Genma’s mouth slowly falls open. His __senbon__ falls from his mouth and embeds itself on the table, barely missing his hand. The tableau holds, the silence stretches; Gai and Kakashi stare at each other from across the room.

It is all very dramatic. Iruka wants to __die__.

Gai takes a step forward, one arm outstretched, hand held out beseechingly. “Kakashi, you must listen--”

“No!” Kakashi cuts him off, his hand making a sharp gesture. His shout makes everyone jump, except Iruka who lets his head drop. His head makes a subtle thump as it hits the table. “I won’t hear the words from a lying liar that lies.”

Gai gasps and makes a wounded sound. Iruka twitches.

Genma leans in close, still staring at Kakashi and Gai as they continue their argument. His eyes are wide and avid as he watches the unexpected melodrama playing in front of him. “Oi, Iruka, what’s going on?”

“I’m being humiliated…? Kakashi has forced me to become a missing nin…?” Iruka offers, his words muffled. He is too ashamed to raise his head. “I don’t know. I don’t really know. Just kill me, please. If you have ever considered yourself my friend, then you would put me out of my misery.”

Genma glances at him quickly, a smirk on his lips. “Nah, this is much more fun…Sugar Bear.”

Iruka whimpers.

 

__iv_ _

 

Iruka has a temper.

He knows it. Everyone in Konoha knows it. Hell, maybe some people outside of Konoha knows it, too.

And guess what? Iruka does not care.

He could blame his parents, but they were both even-tempered, so who knew who he took after in his family tree.

__“Goddammit, Hound, just apologize!”_ _

__“I’ve tried!”_ _

__“Try harder before…SHIT!”_ _

It wasn’t so bad, really. Iruka hardly lost his temper these days, what with Naruto being out of the village and studying under Jiraiya- _ _sama__. Not only that, but Iruka has a better grasp on his temper. Rather than letting his temper get the best of him, Iruka redirects all that chaotic energy and channels it into more constructive outlets.

Like creating powerful seals and testing them out.

__“Oh, my God, get it off of me!”_ _

__“I can’t feel my face. Rabbit, I can’t feel my face.”_ _

__“No, wait, don’t touch that…!”_ _

Indeed, there is nothing better than using his rage to design creative ways to kill a man.

There is an explosion that sounds like fireworks. Several cries sound and virulent curses fill the air. Iruka watches dispassionately as an ANBU operative goes flying in the air, in an oddly graceful arch. He lands with a painful thump. Iruka makes a note on his clipboard and then glances up at the wall. There is a giant scroll hanging there, unrolled and carefully pinned to the wall. A complex series of seals are displayed on the scroll. Some of these symbols are glowing faintly, while others look faint, hardly readable at such a distance.

Iruka glances at the small table next to him, where a smaller duplicate of the scroll on the wall lays open. He reaches for an ink brush and delicately adds a new symbol. Both the small scroll and the large one glow brightly once before several of the seals pulsate on the large scroll on the wall and seem to drip from the paper to the floor. The symbols move across the floor until they are seemingly sucked up by the large circular array drawn in the middle of the floor. The array is moving slowly, the lines glowing, emitting a soft golden light. The array both maintains the shield around the training area and launches any attack Iruka orders to be released.

The whole room had been set up by Sandaime- _ _sama__ for Iruka’s personal use. Here he tests all of his newest tags and seals, removing any kinks until they are perfect. The room is also where he holds special training classes for ANBU operatives to learn how to disarm traps and undo seals, and no one in Konoha is better suited in teaching such techniques than Iruka.

“You are supposed to be training my men,” Ibiki says, voice muffled behind his mask. Iruka wonders why the other man bothers hiding his face. Iruka knows who he is despite the Badger mask he wears. Then again, Ibiki forces Iruka to wear one as well. Iruka touches the mask covering his face. His mask is rather plain, with only a solid, black line painted across his mouth. “Not killing them.”

Iruka watches the array slowly comes to a stop, the golden light gradually vanishing. The ANBU operatives cautiously gain their feet. One agent, wearing a Bird mask, is smoking faintly, his bandages looking a little charred.

“I am,” Iruka says, after a brief pause. “Training them, I mean. I’m done. Take your so-called elite soldiers and get out of my room.”

Ibiki grunts and there is a faint, “Thank God,” from the group that makes Iruka want to start the training all over again. He doesn’t and contents himself to glaring at them as the ANBU agents slowly limp out. They are almost out of the room when he hears it:

“Next time, __senpai__ , do the honorable thing and die by yourself. Don’t drag us into your messes.”

There murmur of agreements and then:

“I didn’t do it on purpose!” came a hiss, “My little hedgehog is just a little…prickly.”

The air inside the room freezes. A deadly aura fills the room and presses down on them like the hand of a vengeful God. Finely honed senses have the ANBU immediately crouching defensively, hands reaching for weapons. One look behind them has more than one flinching.

Iruka’s hands curl into tight fists. His eyes blaze with an unholy light. He says through clench teeth. “Badger- _ _san__ , I believe Hound needs further…training. Leave him.”

Ibiki did not get to his current position as head of T&I by being an idiot. “Just don’t kill him deliberately.”

Hound immediately jumps toward the doorway, hoping to reach freedom but the door is shut in his face. “No, wait, guys! Don’t leave me!”

Hound turns back around and presses against the door. “Iruka, baby, please can we talk about this? Just…I won’t do it again. I promise to…wait, no not that again! Put that down, Iruka. No…

“I’M SORRY!”

 

__v._ _

 

“I know you're in there.”

Iruka waits at the door and tries not to fidget. He glances up and down the corridor and begins to feel awkward standing outside. He reaches out to knock again. “Kakashi?”

He hears footsteps approaching and then, the door opens a little. Kakashi peeks at him through the narrow opening. Iruka clears his throat and says, “Can I come in?”

Kakashi eyes him warily but then opens the door wider. “Iruka…?”

Iruka darts in before Kakashi can change his mind. Iruka closes the door and then turns to Kakashi. The main entrance is very small and narrow. They stand nearly chest to chest. Iruka glances further into the apartment and presses down on a wince. The Jounin barracks are much like he remembers, back when their relationship was new. It was just one room filled with serviceable furniture and not much else. The walls are bare and the bed has a single blanket and flat pillow. There is no kitchen to speak of, only a sink, an old microwave, and a mini-fridge tucked into the corner of the tiny kitchen counter.

It is empty of most things, and nothing like the apartment that they now share with its books and pictures and precious mementos. Iruka swallows roughly.

“I heard you had a mission,” Iruka says, voice coming out a little roughly. He clears his throat. “Do you have time for dinner? Or…”

Kakashi watches him silently, expression closed off. Kakashi is not wearing his mask, yet he can’t read him. Iruka feels his heart clench.

“I thought you were still mad,” Kakashi says finally.

Iruka licks his lips. “I am.” He pauses and blinks rapidly, feeling his eyes sting. “But Kakashi, I’ll never be too mad to see you off properly.”

Iruka glances down and reaches out hesitantly, before pressing a hand against Kakashi’s chest. “I love you and I always want you to know that before you go. Just in case.”

__Just in case Kakashi doesn’t make it.__  Iruka never wants to know that the last memory Kakashi has of him was of Iruka being angry. He just couldn’t bear it.

Kakashi makes a noise and then he is wrapping his arms around Iruka, holding him tightly. “Iruka…”

Iruka presses his face into the crook of Kakashi’s neck. It has been days since Iruka kicked him out of their apartment, not even a week, and yet, Iruka misses Kakashi desperately. He misses the feel of Kakashi's body against his own, the weight of his arms, his very scent! Iruka is content to stand there for a moment but then he remembers something important. He gently pulls away, enough to reach one of his vest pockets. Kakashi makes a protesting sound, but Iruka ignores him and pulls out a thin scroll. He holds it out to Kakashi. “Here, take this. It’s done.”

Kakashi releases him but remains standing close. He takes the scroll gingerly, after shooting him another look. Iruka watches him with a small smile as Kakashi opens the scroll and examines the seal inside. Seconds pass and Kakashi looks more and more incredulous.

“Iruka, what…”

“I have been creating this for some time,” Iruka says, “I kept having dreams that you were so close to home but you died and I couldn’t get to you in time. It’s a little bit of both, offensive and defensive. Mostly it's a…” Iruka feels his throat tighten. He swallows roughly. “It’s a last resort. It’s meant to keep you safe, give you a safe haven even in the middle of battle. But it has its limits. Only use it when you know that reinforcement is coming. It’ll buy you time for help to arrive.”

Kakashi stares at him, his expression soft and a little sad. “I understand, Ruru.”

Iruka huffs. “That one is still bad, but not as bad as the other ones. I’ll let it pass this time.”

Before Kakashi can say anything smart, Iruka pulls him for a kiss.

 

(+1)

 

It was a trap.

That is the only thing that Kakashi can say. The enemy knew that he and his team were coming and had lain in wait. There were too many enemy ninja coming out of the shadows, more than they were told to expect.

Kakashi was forced to retreat. He had sent his team members in different directions, hopefully, to thin out the heard, give them a chance to escape with their lives. However, there were still too many and he was running out of chakra.

He presses at hand against the wound by his side. He feels blood seep through his fingers, too much for it to be safe. He has been steadily moving toward the border of Fire Country, where hopefully he can call in reinforcement. He is losing too much blood to be able to reach Konoha alone.

Kakashi leans against the back of the tree. He manages to force distance between him and his pursuers but he knows that they will catch up. He should keep moving but his limbs are growing heavier and his vision is going in and out. He knows that this is more than the blood loss, and he vaguely wonders if he has been poisoned. It is very likely, but he has to keep going.

He needs to reach the border to send out the beacon to the ANBU patrolling the border. Kakashi pushes off the tree and takes a few steps into the clearing. He reaches into his pouch for the soldier pills with a shaking hand, when he feels three chakra signatures come upon him.

He has been found.

The three men drop from the branches and take positions around him, blocking any possible path he could have taken. Kakashi eyes them warily.

“I thought you would be a bigger challenge, but here you are, cornered like a scared animal. Pathetic.”

Kakashi feels a humorless smile curl his lips. “Oh? How do you know I’m just not waiting for you?”

One of the men scoffs. “Please. The poison should have started taking effect by now.”

Another, the leader of this little group, steps forward. “Now, __Sharigan no__  Kakashi, any last words?”

Kakashi closes his fingers around a thin scroll and closes his eyes. “Yes…

“Iruka.”

The three men don’t have time to blink before Kakashi pulls his hand out and flicks the scroll open. The scroll unravels almost in slow motion. The seals are simmering, becoming active by the mere sound of his lover’s name. The sigils spill out of the scroll and begin to swirl around him, until he is standing in the middle of a whirlpool. The symbols begin to glow a bright blue, like water under sunlight and the glow seemingly solidifies and moves upwards.

The barrier goes up and up and up, until it towers even the tallest trees before it branches out into multiple tentacles that immediately start to wave as if in a breeze. Kakashi does not feel as his knees collapse from under him. He opens his eyes and stares up at the waving tentacles and feels a warmth envelop him. He begins to laugh, even as darkness claims him.

He doesn’t expect to wake up, but when he does, Kakashi finds himself in the hospital, Iruka sitting beside him, holding his hand. Iruka covers his mouth with his free hand. A few tears run down his cheeks.

Kakashi squeezes his hand in reassurance. “Hey.”

Iruka gets a hold of his emotions, enough to answer back. “Hey.”

“It worked.”

“I know.”

“I was surprised. Why did you pick that shape for your barrier?”

Iruka smiles then, his eyes glittering with a maelstrom of emotions. He gets up from his chair and takes a seat on the bed. He leans over until Kakashi thinks Iruka will kiss him instead of answering. Iruka stops just shy of their lips connecting and says:

“An anemone, to protect my sweet clownfish."

 

* * *

 


End file.
